


Commlinks

by Indehed



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A load of guff put together as communications aboard the NX-01 Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commlinks

**Author's Note:**

> The format has basically been copied from the novel ‘E’ by Matt Beaumont but similar has been done in other fandoms all over the place.
> 
> Be prepared for totally non-canon ideas on the personal lives of the crew. If you think my characterization sucks, well, it’s supposed to. :) 
> 
> This was designed as light relief before I head back into Monster Bunny land.

Captain’s Log Nov 6th 2152, 1500hrs

The Enterprise reached further than any Human Space Vessel has ever gone before. 

And now we’ve turned around. 

Luckily it’s only for a short while. We’re headed to a rendezvous with a Vulcan Space Craft that is bringing us supplies from home. We’re currently traveling at Warp 1 though Trip has been asking me to speed it up a little and give the engines a workout. I’d rather not though. Even at Warp One we’ll reach our destination at least 24 hours ahead of schedule.

Though Lieutenant Reed has just submitted a proposal for weapons tests he’d like some time for. If I sped the ship up I’d be able to give him time to work on his Upgrades.

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1538hrs  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
Subject: Re: Weapons Proposal

Malcolm, are you serious? You want 30% of my Engine Power!

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1543hrs  
From: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: Re: Weapons Proposal

It’s necessary, Commander. And I know you can spare the power. We won’t be using the Warp drive for 48hours once we hit the rendezvous point.

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1548hrs  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
Subject: Re: Weapons Proposal

No way am I giving you 30% though, Malcolm. 

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1558hrs  
From: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: Re: Weapons Proposal

I believe the Captain will decide what’s best. Sir.

*

Armory Officer’s Log Nov 6th 2152 1606hrs

I submitted my proposal to both the Captain and Commander Tucker. I have yet to hear from the Captain, but Mr. Tucker’s expected disagreements have already been logged.

*

Lieutenant Reed Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 1618hrs

Commander Tucker is pissing me off.

Again.

If he’s doing this on purpose, he’s succeeding. I do wish this shift would end. There’s a punching bag in the gym with Trip’s face on it just waiting for me.

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1620hrs  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
Subject: Re: Weapons Proposal

Jon, there’s no way you’re going to let Malcolm have 30% of my power are you? 

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1626hrs  
From: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: Re: Weapons Proposal

I haven’t decided yet, Trip.

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1647hrs  
From: E. Hoshi Sato  
To: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
Subject: New Message

Sir, your communication from Admiral Forrest arrived in the new batch of mail. You said you wanted to know the minute it arrived.

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1700hrs  
From: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
To: E. Hoshi Sato  
Subject: Re: New Message 

Thanks, Hoshi. Send it to my Office.

*

Captain’s Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 1706hrs

Yes! The game arrived. I think I’ll ask Trip if he wants to come round and watch it tonight. 

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1714hrs  
From: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: New Game!

Trip, the new game arrived from Forrest. You want to see it tonight?

*

Memo: Nov 6th 2152 1745hrs  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
Subject: Re: New Game

Sure, Jon. Give me an hour after shift ends. I’ll be there around 2000hrs.

*

Captain’s Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 1859hrs

I ran out of the Bridge 10 minutes early and left T’Pol in charge. It was her idea, she said I looked ‘unsettled’. I guess I did. I can use that damned chair as an excuse but really, I just want to find out what happened. It was the quarter finals, after all. 

*

Commander Tucker’s Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 1915hrs

Actually ran out of Engineering on time tonight without the aid of Hess pushing me out the door away from the engines. Don’t have much time to get changed before meeting the Captain to watch the new game though.

Malcolm’s ‘request’ is still stuck in my head. I don’t know why, but he has this uncanny ability to wind me up the wrong way.

If he does it on purpose, he’s succeeding.

*

Captain’s Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 1948hrs

I couldn’t help it. I watched the first half straight away and now I have 10 minutes to shower and change before Trip arrives. And I’ll just be watching it again with him. I obviously have no willpower. Still, Stanford were winning at half time!

*

Ensign Mayweather’s Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 2150hrs

I met up with Malcolm at the gym this evening. The man was in a seriously bad mood, pounding on that punching bag as if there was no tomorrow. He was really attracting attention to himself. Rostov looked positively frightened. Apparently he has training with the Lieutenant first thing in the morning. He’s scared about messing up again like he did last time. 

I wonder if they eventually fixed that hole in the floor plating...

Anyway, I was pushed towards Malcolm by Rostov and Kelly. I think I’m getting good at learning how to approach Malcolm when he’s absorbed in something: whatever you do, stand back, be ready to duck out the way, and don’t touch him. Always begin with clearing your throat or something similarly innocuous or you’ll end up winded on the floor. 

Turns out it was Commander Tucker. Again. I swear, the two of them are going to kill each other one day. Kill or… well that’s none of my concern. Let’s just say the sparkage could go in any direction.

I managed to cheer him up though. I suggested we have some fun at the movies tomorrow night. He smiled, rather devilishly. I think that means he likes my plan.

*

Lieutenant Reed’s Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 2234hrs

I just got back from the gym. Right now I’m thinking about Travis’s suggestion. It’s nothing big but you can get a great deal of pleasure out of the small things.

Now so long as I can get through the next 24 hours I’ll be able to have fun at the movie tomorrow night. Whatever is playing.

*

Lieutenant Reed’s Personal Log Nov 6th 2152 2238hrs

Oh dear Lord, they’re showing _Austin Powers_. I have a bad feeling about this. The crew isn’t going to shut up for days.

*

Captain’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 1025hrs

I didn’t get that much sleep last night. After Trip left shortly after midnight I was too wound up with excitement to sleep. Stanford made it! Bring on the semi-finals! I hope Forrest will let me know as soon as the draw is made.

I tried to catch up on a few reports. Malcolm is far too efficient; I have a slight backlog of Armory daily reports. Whereas Trip is a few days behind with his. He’s either forgotten all about them or they’re hidden under a pile of Warp 5 schematics on his desk. I started reading T’Pol’s latest science report but I just couldn’t concentrate and ended up reading the same sentence at least 5 times before I took it in. It gave me a haunting sense of déjà vu.

Turned the game on again and watched the best plays in slow motion, for added effect. Didn’t get to sleep until about 0400 and rolled out of bed at 1000. Must try not to yawn myself through the day or Phlox and T’Pol will be on my case.

*

Armory Officer’s Log Nov 7th 2152 1145hrs

I have still to hear if the Captain will approve my request. Admittedly, we still have a full 24 hours to reach the rendezvous point so he can take his time deciding, but I’m not asking for much. I just want some extra power for 4 hours. 

Mr. Tucker has a way of exaggerating my very reasonable requests. He came into the Armory this morning at the beginning of the shift and we argued yet again. It’s all we ever seem to do these days. He said I seemed to think that Engineering was at my disposal whenever I wanted it. I denied this, of course. I keep asking for the resources and never get them. 

Look how long it took them to fix that bloody great hole in the deck plating in the Firing Range!

*

Lieutenant Reed’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 1150hrs

Damnit. That argument with Trip this morning has made me lose all concentration. I only have 10 minutes to get to the firing range and set up before I start this week’s training.

*

Lieutenant Reed’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 1152hrs

Oh no, it’s Rostov first. 

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1315hrs  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
Subject: Movie Night

Hey Cap, Are you coming along tonight or are you going to sit in your cabin watching reruns of a game you only just watched yesterday?

It’s Austin Powers. Time to get out the old ‘Brit slang’ and wind up the British contingent of the crew.

It’s perfect. More fodder to annoy Malcolm with. Give it two days and he’ll be climbing the walls!

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1333hrs  
From: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: Re: Movie Night

Sure, it should be fun. It’s a comedy, right? And try not to get my Armory Officer too riled up over the next few days. I don’t want to find my Chief Engineer shot with a new model phase pistol. He’ll set it on ‘kill’, you know he will.

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1356hrs  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
Subject: Re: Movie Night

You’re no fun, Jon. 

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1410hrs  
From: Capt. Jonathan Archer  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: Re: Movie Night

I’m the Captain, I’m not supposed to be fun. 

*

Armory Officer’s Log Nov 7th 2152 1500hrs

Have finished training for the day. I believe everyone is improving, some faster than others. Hoshi is coming along very well. She seems to be able to pick up more than just languages quickly. 

Only minimal damage sustained in the Firing Range this week. The walls were singed as Rostov, Davidson and Victor began firing with their pistols set on ‘kill’ rather than ‘stun’.

It’s an important lesson that goes along with this new phase pistol. You must always check your weapon is set correctly. Hopefully I now have this drummed into their heads.

Sidenote: Engineering has been notified of the damage. I’ll need an Engineer on hand with one of my personnel in case any wiring behind the walls has been damaged.

*

Lieutenant Reed’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 1506hrs

I’m doing my job the way I’m supposed to. I notify Engineering promptly if I feel they need to know anything. It’s not paranoia, no matter how much Mr. Tucker insists I’m overreacting.

He’s out to get me. I know it.

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1600  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
Subject: Fixing the Firing Range

If you can hold on until tomorrow I will personally assist you in the Firing Range. You think I’ll be able to handle it?

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1608hrs  
From: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: Re: Fixing the Firing Range

I’m quite positive you have the qualifications required to be my assistant. I will meet you in the Range at 1100 hrs.

*

Commander Tucker’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 1615hrs

I have to admit, he’s good. He has the passive aggressive stance down pat. I throw a quip out at him and he throws one right back with gusto. Now I’m going to end up thinking about him for the next hour trying to come up with a witty comeback to HIS witty comeback. 

It’s a never-ending cycle of wit. Thank God he isn’t the Dread Pirate Roberts or I’d be dead by now.

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1742hrs  
From: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
To: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
Subject: Re: Fixing the Firing Range

I look forward to assisting you in the morning, Lt Reed. I’ll try not to worry myself to sleep tonight as I attempt to remember the way to reroute power relays.

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1750hrs  
From: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
To: Cmdr. Charles Tucker  
Subject: Re: Fixing the Firing Range

It took you over an hour to come up with that retort? You’re going down in my estimations, Commander.

*

Commander Tucker’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 1800hrs

Damnit! I think he’s getting to know me too well. We’re spending far too much time together. 

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1905hrs  
From: E. Travis Mayweather  
To: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
Subject: Movie and Popcorn

You bring your attitude and good aim, I’ll bring the popcorn. And Hoshi. She wants to come too. I told her everything at lunch. Don’t worry! She hasn’t said a thing to anyone. She just wants to come along and laugh and point.

I’ll swing by your quarters at about 1945. Yeah, Baby!

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1926hrs  
From: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
To: E. Travis Mayweather  
Subject: Re: Movie and Popcorn 

I can’t believe you told Hoshi, but at least that explains the sniggering at her station this afternoon. Every time Commander Tucker came onto the Bridge I heard her. 

And please, don’t start the quotes yet. I’m going to be inundated with them after the movie. Can I at least have one more hour of peace and quiet?

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 1930hrs  
From: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
To: E. Hoshi Sato  
Subject: Movie

Hoshi, I know you’re coming along tonight. Come by my quarters in 15 minutes.

*

Lieutenant Reed’s Personal Log Nov 7th 1942hrs

The hour is almost upon us. It’s such a hyped up, silly little thing. But I’m getting an immense amount of fun out of it. It helps, of course, that I’m sharing this with Travis and Hoshi. They’re good friends. 

Listen to me, getting all sentimental. You’d never had caught me even thinking the word 'sentimental' until I came aboard Enterprise. I guess I really am changing attitudes. Slowly, anyway.

Travis is evil though. That’s why I’ve always liked him.

Popcorn! Ha!

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 2200hrs  
From: E. Travis Mayweather  
To: Lt. Malcolm Reed, E. Hoshi Sato  
Subject: Commander Tucker

Did you see his face! Priceless! I must apologize to Rostov though. He could hardly hear the movie because we were giggling so loudly. But I KNOW he’s seen it a dozen times before so I don’t feel quite as guilty as I probably should.

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 2213hrs  
From: Lt. Malcolm Reed  
To: E. Travis Mayweather  
Subject: Re: Commander Tucker

I do not ‘giggle’ Ensign. I may snigger occasionally, but I certainly do not ‘giggle’.

But yes, it was rather fun! Do you think we can do it again next week? Or will Mr. Tucker come armed with defense ammunition?

*

Memo: Nov 7th 2152 2216hrs  
From: E. Hoshi Sato  
To: Lt. Malcolm Reed, E. Travis Mayweather  
Subject: Re: Commander Tucker

You’re evil, the pair of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves! 

And Malcolm, tonight, you WERE giggling, it has to be said. 

*

Commander Tucker’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 2217hrs

I missed listening to most of the movie tonight because of the chuckle brothers and glamorous assistant. 

How childish can you get, really? Throwing popcorn at the back of a guy’s head. It was all buttery too so I feel all greasy now. Must go take a shower and scheme my revenge. 

I need a sidekick. Malcolm has a sidekick; he has Travis. He even has his own Batgirl too. How come he got a posse with his attitude to life?

Sure, there’s Jon but he’s higher ranking than I am and the Captain so he’s too busy to plot evil schemes most of time.

*

Commander Tucker’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 2219hrs

Hey! Does that make me Jon’s sidekick? No fair!

*

Captain’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 2230hrs

I was hit by a few stray popcorn kernels. I know they were intended to hit Trip.

Must remind Lt. Reed to help improve Travis’s aim. Preferably soon.

*

Commander Tucker’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 2303hrs

Maybe it’s the dark brooding nature he has. An unattainable charm? He’s also intelligent, no doubt about that. And the accent probably draws a lot of attention to him too. 

Why am I thinking so much about Malcolm lately? I need to stop this and get some sleep. I can think about him in the morning instead.

*

Commander Tucker’s Personal Log Nov 7th 2152 2316hrs

I replayed my last log entry. I didn’t mean that last sentence the way it sounded. I don’t mean to get all defensive either, I just meant that I can put off everything until tomorrow. Malcolm related or not.

Damnit. I don’t need to defend myself in my own personal log. It’s rather redundant. The only one who ever reads these things is me anyway.


End file.
